


Move

by Silviartemis



Series: Scars on our future hearts [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Gen, Hurt Albert DaSilva, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jack Kelly, Protective Racetrack Higgins, flashfic, lil bit of, really it's so short is it even a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviartemis/pseuds/Silviartemis
Summary: “Please let me hit him.”“No”
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Jack Kelly, Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, just imagine it's all & relationships
Series: Scars on our future hearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Move

“Please let me hit him.”  
“No”  
“For Christ's sake move!”  
“No”  
“Jack I swear move out of the way or I'm gonna...”  
“Yer gonna what Racer? Fight me? I don't think Albert needs ta see that right now don't ya?”

Race’s furious eyes shot up briefly to meet Jack's determined ones, then settled on his best friend and the fresh cut he sported on his left cheekbone. Albert was half kneeling on the ground, eyes fixed on the mouth of the alley his father had just disappeared in.  
He held himself perfectly still but Race could see the slight tremors and unfocused eyes. 

Race bristled. 

“I hate him Jack. I hate him so much”  
“I knows. And if he ever gets anywhere near Albert again, we’s gonna soak him so bad he’ll forget his own name. But he’s gone now, and ya don’t wanna get the bulls attention, Racer.”

Sighing, he let his shoulders slump. Jack was right, of course, and that didn’t make it any better. But Albert needed him right now, so he forced down the itch to fight and moved slowly towards his friend.

“Al?”

The redhead flinched violently but when he raised his head, his eyes looked clearer. He accepted Race’s hand up and didn’t lean away when his friend held and arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s get ya to the Lodge and cleaned up, then we can hang on the rooftop for a while, okay? Jack’ll keep the kids out of our hair for the night”


End file.
